Welcome to ZombieTown!
by Supernatural Willy Wonka
Summary: I give you my first LazyTown fanfiction. I to, have fallen into this hell. Basically zombies attack LazyTown and it's up to that elf dude and stripey man to fight them off. I apologize for this summary, this story is not as bad as the summary. It'll probably get gay later on, because I ship Sportarobbie and want to die.
1. Chapter 1

**One Bite**

I don't have a proper excuse for this, or why I wrote it. I am 17 years old and I just wrote LazyTown fanfiction, and I continue to keep doing it. I did this with my own two hands and that's something I'll have to live with. I apologize if any of the characters are a bit out of character; this is my first LazyTown fanfiction and I'm still learning their characters.

That's about all the important stuff; it will probably get real gay later on. Have fun, my dudes.

The children of LazyTown rose along with the sun, ready for yet another summer day of play.

"Wake up!" The herd of children scream-sing into an open window, which just so happens to belong to Ziggy. The smallest and youngest member of the group sleepily sits up, as his fingers grasp the red and white striped lollipop that is next to him in bed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ziggy calls back as he leaps out of bed and climbs out the window, the other children are overjoyed once he joins them and they all make their way to the soccer field. The noise of the children's rather noisy game of soccer travels deep underground, and promptly wakes the town villain up from a nap that he didn't know he was taking. Robbie sits up, thrashing his gangly limbs around wildly as a loud cheer erupts and fills his lair.

"Can I not get ONE nap in this cursed town?!" Robbie demands to no one in particular, seeing as he's alone, as he sits up and stomps over to his periscope. The herd of gremlins have all gathered in the soccer field and are making a tremendous amount of noise, in other words they are being annoying and preventing Robbie from sleeping.

"Darn them to _heck"_ the villain mutters as a sharp scream suddenly cuts through the air. The scream surprises Robbie, as he yelps and falls over the railing.

"I meant to do that!"

Stephanie was in the middle of scolding Stingy for trying to claim the soccer ball as his own, when a man stumbles out of the forest that seems to surround the town and into their soccer field. They continue to argue and bicker, and don't stop until the strange looking man sinks his teeth into Trixie's arm. Trixie screams as all the arguing stops and the children begin to scream in horror. High above the town, in the skies, in an airship a crystal on a certain hero begins to beep rapidly.

"Someone's in trouble!" The slightly above average hero cries out as he does a backflip towards the door. The door flies open as he charges out, Sportacus wastes no time jumping off the plank of the airship and descending towards the town.

The scream clearly belonged to one of the brats; Robbie after a few moments of thinking decides that it's the annoying trickster one. Tricky is it? The villain quickly makes his way up the stairs and towards the periscope once more, he nearly falls over with fright as a spray of blood hits the eyes of the periscope. Panic begins to set in, deep inside Robbie. While he doesn't like the children, he certainly doesn't want them to get hurt!

"T-this isn't right….Where's Mr. Flippity-Flop?!" Robbie demands as he does a poor impression of the hero's signature move. The children are all screaming still, which makes Robbie how long they can keep screaming until their little lungs give out. Along with the screaming, there is still no sign of Sportacus, which is the strangest thing yet. The hero is usually there at the first sight or sound of trouble, but so far he hasn't shown up. Robbie sighs and pushes the periscope away as he realizes what he must do, if that dang blue kangaroo isn't showing up.

"I _am_ a big softie…"

Trixie is bleeding heavily, yet still trying to fight the attacker off with her fists. The man is absolutely filthy with the remains of green pants and what used to be a blue shirt. His goatee and mustache are full of blood and dirt, and he seems to be missing an eyeball.

"Sportacus, help!" Stephanie screams as she throws the soccer ball at the man, ignoring Stingy's cries about how the soccer ball is _his_. The ball hits the man on the head, knocking what used to be an orange hat off his head. He turns towards Stephanie and growls, a low animalistic growl as he begins to limp towards her. Stephanie screams.

"Stephanie's in trouble!" Sportacus announces as he hears her scream and his crystal begins beeping even more rapidly. The hero flips over one of the low walls, and almost lands on one of the attackers. The elf has no idea what is happening or who these people are or even why they are here. All he knows is that the children are in trouble, and if he doesn't hurry it might be too late.

The attacker is about to take a chunk out of Pixel, when Robbie Rotten the town villain seems to appear out of thin air. He then proceeds to whack the man upside the head with a rather large mallet that he is somehow able to easily hold and carry.

"Robbie Rotten?!" The children all cry out as they catch a glimpse of the striped man. He sighs, rolling on his eyes as the attacker finally falls.

"That's me. I'm glad that we've finally established who I am. Where's Tchaikovsky?" He demands, purposely not using Trixie's name.

"Her name is _Trixie_ " Stephanie snaps back as the villain begins to look around for her.

"Whatever" Robbie replies dryly, it's as if the girl has disappeared completely. His sense of danger is going off like crazy as he continues to search for Trixie. They are still in danger out here, Robbie knows that they'll only be safe once inside his lair. The kids warily watch Robbie search, but make no attempt to help him look for Trixie.

"Stephanie?!" A familiar, accented voice suddenly calls out as Sportacus leaps over one of the walls as agile and graceful as a cat. The children visibly relax at the sight at the hero, and rush over to him.

"Sportacus?!"

"It was horrible! He-"

"He took Trixie!"

"No he didn't, he bit her!" The children all cry out at once, they sound scared while Sportacus only gets more confused. The elf finally holds up one hand to silence them.

"One at a time" he calmly says and suddenly notices Robbie at the back of the crowd. Robbie?! What in the heck of all hecks is he doing up here, and awake before 3PM?!

"No need to thank me, Sportaflop. I only saved these ungrateful brats from their unholy demise" Robbie says, twirling or at least attempting to twirl the mallet between his hands. Sportacus blinks in confusion, but then smiles.

"You saved them?! Robbie! That's a GOOD thing!" Sportacus exclaims as he stands up, looking so proud. The group of children all huddle around the hero.

"He didn't save us! He smashed that's man's skull, which was _mine_!" Stingy whines as Robbie shoots him a death glare; the child only returns the death glare. Sportacus automatically assumes that whatever Robbie did to the now deceased man, he must be behind this. He's usually behind at least 97% of the trouble in LazyTown.

"Robbie…What did you do?" Sportacus asks softly and braces himself for the worst. Robbie blushes slightly and drops the mallet, so that he can tightly cross his arms across his chest.

"Me?! I didn't do-" Robbie starts as there is a low moan from behind them. Mayor Meanswell and Bessie Busybody are limping out of the shadows and look to be infected, just like the man.

"Uncle!" Stephanie shrieks as she's scooped up by the muscular arms of Sportacus, before she can get hurt. The hero then picks Ziggy up and holds onto them tightly as he glances worriedly over to Robbie. Pixel and Stingy suddenly cower into Sportacus's waist and are lifted up by the hero also.

"My lair? It's usually safe there" Robbie says, eyeing the first fallen attacker as if he's going to get up and infect them. There's something oddly familiar about this man, and it's making Robbie extremely uncomfortable. The villain carefully pokes at him, until he's been rolled over and he can see his face. If Sportacus wasn't carrying four children, Robbie would have jumped into his arms. The man is the past hero of LazyTown, Robbie never knew his true name only knew him as Nine.

"Robbie?! Your lair?" Sportacus gently reminds him, trying not to let his fear show in his voice. There's yet another low moan, and the two infected adults get a bit closer to them. Robbie nods and picks up his mallet once more.

"Come on. It's this way" he replies, his voice having lost all emotion. The hero nods and begins following Robbie's long strides. He can see on Robbie's face that something about that man disturbed him greatly, but he decides not to go into it. Letting these children and himself into Robbie's home is disturbing the villain enough, and he doesn't want to make it worse.

 **End of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Bite Chapter Two**

 **Golly gee! I thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far. This is actually the fastest people have ever reviewed one of my stories. I'm glad that you are enjoying this, and I thank you for the nice reviews. Anyhoo, the plot thickens a bit in this chapter and makes way for Gay Zombie Fighting because who doesn't need characters from a children's show fighting zombies?! I apologize if anything is misspelled or doesn't sound right, I accidentally stayed up until 3 role playing.**

 **im calling sportacus "dadacus" from now on y'all can fight me**

"Now, listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. Don't. Touch. Anything." Robbie commands as they finally reach his lair of "doom". Sportacus glances over at Robbie and sets the children down; the children scurry off to explore their new environment.

"It's cold!" Ziggy whines as he clings to Sportacus's legs. The hero sighs and gently pets Ziggy's head.

"Yeah? So what? A villain needs to be used to the cold!" Robbie snaps back rather dramatically, as he sets his bloodied mallet down on his workbench. Sportacus gives Robbie an odd look and picks Ziggy up once more, so he'll stop holding onto him.

"Robbie…."The hero gently scolds as Ziggy clings to him. The other children have gotten distracted by one of Robbie's disguises. A couple of hours pass rather quickly and soon the children have grown bored and start a very loud, active game of tag.

"Tag! You're it!" Stephanie cries out as she taps Stingy on the shoulder. Stingy smiles and stands a bit taller, looking proud.

"Yes. I _am_ it. This is _my_ game" Stingy announces as the other children run away from him, screeching and generally being loud which is driving Robbie up the wall. Literally. The villain is trying to climb up the wall to escape the noisy children, but just like everything else in his life it's failing.

"Robbie, what are you doing?" Sportacus asks, looking very confused as he finally pulls away from the periscope. The hero and villain have been taking turns looking through the periscope at the infected. Mayor Meanswell and Mrs. Busybody are still infected and don't look any better. They've also been joined by several other infected people.

"Can't you make these brats be quiet?!" Robbie demands as he whacks his head against the wall. He's quickly losing patience and sanity for these children and their noisy games.

"Try to ignore them and please stop doing that" Sportacus says as he gently places a hand on the villain's shoulder to try and stop him. Robbie immediately stops and looks away, bushing slightly.

"What are we going to do about these attackers?" Robbie asks, trying to change the subject. Sportacus shrugs and pushes away the periscope as another spray of blood covers the eyes of the periscope. The hero looks up at the taller man and seems to take a mental step back. In a way, he feels that he is responsible for this mess. He wasn't there for the mayor and his secretary and now they are infected. At least the kids and Robbie are safe. If anything were to happen to any of them, he would never be able to forgive himself. He already feels horrible for letting them get Trixie.

"Sportaheck?! You okay?" Robbie asks, looking and sounding concerned. One minute Sportacus was with him, and the next he was off in his mind.

"Please tell me you aren't becoming infected. I _cannot_ deal with these brats by myself" Robbie continues on, looking almost defeated as Sportacus turns and manages to smile at him.

"I'm not infected, Robbie! I was just…" Sportacus starts as he suddenly drops down and starts doing one armed pushups.

"…Just doing pushups! Yes, that!" The hero quickly answers, lying through his teeth. The villain rolls his eyes and turns away

"Hecking sports elves…"

It was Sportacus's idea to go to the surface, of course Robbie whines and complains about the children being left to their own devices in his lair yet still journey's up with the elf.

"You're paying for everything they break" Robbie mutters as they trudge up the ladder.

"Okay, Robbie" Sportacus replies with a smile as he easily opens up the hatch to the lair. The town is quiet, deathly quiet. The only sound that fills the town is the constant moaning of the infected.

"So, do you have a plan?" Robbie quietly asks as he peers out of the tube that's also the main entrance to his home. While the villain is looking around the town in fear, he fails to notice the arm brace that Sportacus has pulled out of his backpack and the silver blade that he's attached to it. The brace fits tightly around his right arm and is a dark navy color with gold thread interlocking through it.

"Clear the perimeter" Sportacus instructs and turns towards Robbie, almost cutting the villain's face with his sword. Robbie screeches and ducks down.

"Perimeter? Clear? As in whack as many down and somehow still survive?!" Robbie questions looking confused and scared, the hero nods still smiling and looks down the tube.

"You might want to get your mallet."

The children are trying to break into one of the tubes that holds what looks like a doctor's uniform, to try and see if the disguise is alive when Robbie comes tumbling down.

"Robbie Rotten?!" The kids all cry out without thinking, it's more of a reflex now a days to yell his name whenever they see the villain.

"Hello. Hi. Greetings. Don't touch that!" Robbie yells just as Stingy was about to touch one of the villain's machines, Stingy glares at Robbie and Robbie returns the glare.

"But it's _mine_!" Stingy whines as Robbie throws his hands in the air like he just don't care. Not only does he not care, but he just doesn't have the energy to fight the small yellow child today.

"What even is this thing?" Pixel questions as he scans the round-ish machine with the small screen on his arm. Robbie picks up the bloodied mallet he had earlier, and tries his best to ignore the brat's annoying questions.

"It's a machine. It goes ding. Don't touch it" Robbie explains as he slings the mallet over his shoulder.

"Alright be good now kiddos. I've been recruited to fight off these attackers" he finishes with a roll of his eyes as he ascends out of his lair.

"Sporty? I've got my handy, dandy hammer" Robbie announces as he surfaces. The blue elf is nowhere to be seen on the platform, but the moaning has gotten softer. There's suddenly a loud cry from the north and Robbie turns, just in time to see Sportacus land and land on an attacker with his arm-sword deep inside its head.

"Oh. Alrighty then. This day just got interesting."

 **End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhh I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this. School got busy and I rewrote chapters three and four, but I have tied down my muse to a chair with Hello Kitty duct tape and plan to get a few chapters out of them before they blue skiddo away. I thank everyone that has reviewed this so far. Here we goooooooooooooooooooooo**

The amount of attackers steadily grows throughout the day. Sportacus and Robbie, soon return from clearing the perimeter with blood all over them and a fear in their eyes.

"Did you kill them all?!" Ziggy excitingly asks as he looks up at his hero and role model. Sportacus wants to scream, or at least do backflips until all of his frustration and fear melts away, but he doesn't. He must stay strong for them.

"Of course we did!" Sportacus blatantly lies as he forces the biggest smile that he can. Stephanie can tell that something's off and crosses her arms, but says nothing. Pixel and Stingy have managed to set up one of Pixel's video games on Robbie's tv and are fiercely playing it.

"Hey Sportaslayer, help me move this" Robbie commands as he struggles to life some sort of crate up the ladder.

"Sure thing, Robbie!" The hero happily replies as he flips over to him, this gets him and eye roll from the villain. Sportacus is more than relieved to get away from the children, he hates lying to them. The two of them manage to get the crate up the ladder with little injury and cursing, and are soon on the platform behind the billboard. The sun is beginning to set and the town has become completely swamped by the infected. All around them is the horrible, incessant moaning, which will surely drive them mad.

"Care to explain why you lied to them?" Robbie demands as he flips open the lid of the crate. There's a loud bark and a metal dog, with fluffy purple fur comes wheeling out.

"You can answer me, or I'll have Sugarpie run you off the platform" Robbie threatens as he leans down and strokes the dog. The metallic dog growls at Sportacus.

"I couldn't tell them." Sportacus finally replies as he crouches down with Robbie, trying to call the dog over to him. Sugarpie growls even louder and his eyes seem to flash red with hatred.

"Couldn't tell them?! Do you WANT to have them watch as their friends and themselves get eaten?!" He yells, there seems to be a dark purple energy like veins almost running up and down Robbie's body as he twitches with rage. Sportacus immediately knows that Robbie isn't human, he can tell by the magic that's running wildly through his body. He decides now isn't the best time to tell Robbie that he isn't human either.

"They're young. So young. I-I can't let them see what their world has become." Sportacus explains and takes a seat behind the billboard. The large billboard, which marks the entrance to Robbie's lair, somehow muffles the moaning out. All of Robbie's anger seems to float away into the night. This is the most serious he's ever seen the hero, it's also the longest that he's seen him sit still.

"So we need to protect them" Robbie replies and joins Sportacus behind the billboard. Sportacus looks surprised; Robbie is sitting next to him and isn't trying to get him to go away?!

"Protecting them is my job. Isn't that what makes me the hero of this town?" Sportacus questions with a slight smirk. Robbie rolls his eyes, even though he's pleased to see the blue kangaroo starting to come out of his funk. The tension between them begins to grow even more as it finally becomes night, and realize they are alone.

"Um….Y-you have very nice e-eyes.." Robbie mutters, staring awkwardly into Sportacus's bright blue eyes. His eyes are literally glowing, like an alley cat. Sportacus smiles kindly at him as a light blush spreads across his face.

"Thank you! You have very nice eyes too, Robbie!" The hero replies to the villain, cheerful as ever. Robbie quickly looks away, so no one can see the bright red blush on his face. What is this feeling?! This warm, happy feeling that's spreading throughout Robbie and making him feel strangely happy. Is Sportakook using his elf magic to make him feel this way?! It's not a bad feeling, just strange and Robbie is determined to figure out what this is.

"Are you okay, Robbie?" Sportacus asks when he notices the several expressions flash across his face.

"I'm fine, Sportasnoop!" Robbie snaps at him, blushing even more. The elf smiles at Robbie as a scream suddenly interrupts their moment.

"Someone's in trouble!" Sportacus cries out as his crystal begins to rapidly beep. The hero flips away and into the lair, without giving Robbie a second glance. The villain is grateful that he doesn't have to stare at Sportacus's muscles or his beautiful blue eyes….Robbie shakes his head, trying to get rid of this feeling and all thoughts of Sportacute. Sportacute?! Did he _really_ just call him that?! Oh no, this feeling is going deeper than he thought. The screaming continues and Robbie realizes that now is not the time to go in depth with his gay thoughts for Sportacus.

"Will you stop screaming?!" Robbie demands as he enters his lair. The lair is in absolute chaos and the screaming still hasn't stopped.

"Robbie, up here!" Sportacus screeches, he's on the platform next to the Disguise Time tubes and is currently fighting the infected Mayor Meanswell and Mrs. Busybody off with his Elvish arm sword. Stingy, Stephanie, and Pixel are all screaming and clinging to each other in fear. Ziggy is being tossed between the two attackers, like some sort of horrific rag doll. His arm is missing and it's clear as Sportacus's crystal that he's dead.

"How did they get in here?!" Robbie yells, not even noticing Ziggy as he ducks under the mayor and avoid getting bitten. 

"I don't know!" Sportacus snaps as he misses Mrs. Busybody once more. The both of them are creeping up the stairs to the platform, where everyone has gathered. Robbie screams along with the children, as Mayor Meanswell cracks his neck and sends Ziggy flying towards them. Ziggy has come alive as one of the undead and is snapping his jaws at them. Time seems to slow down as Sportacus leaps forward, does a flip and slices Ziggy in half with his arm sword. The children and Robbie stare in horror at the bloody mess that was once their close friend. Sportacus then takes care of the other two attackers and detaches his blade, letting it fall to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Robbie, are you okay?!" Sportacus calmly asks as he carefully picks the remaining children up.

"I'm okay….I-I'm always okay…" Robbie replies and passes out.

 **End of Chapter Three**


End file.
